Michael Brody
Michael "Mike" Brody ' is the older brother of the late Sean Brody and the son of Chief Brody and Ellen Brody. He is a major character in [[Jaws|''Jaws]], a supporting character in ''Jaws 2'', and the main protagonist of Jaws 3-D and Jaws: The Revenge. He is the only character to appear and survived in all 4 Jaws movies. '''Jaws On 4th of July 1974, Michael has a near death encounter with the shark after a shark prank in the sea distracts police while the real shark entered a nearby estuary, killing a boater and sending Michael into shock. Jaws 2 In 'Jaws 2', Michael was 17 and had a new hobby of sailing with his friends in the ocean. After Chief Brody discovers a dead orca washed up on the beach with two large bite marks on it and suspects the bite is from a shark, he disallows Michael his sailing privileges. The next morning, Mike disobeys his father by sneaking out to go sailing with his friends after his love interest Jackie Peters goads him to, but his younger brother Sean catches him and persuades Mike to bring him along. After an argument at the dock, Marge, one of Mike's friends, playfully lets Sean come in her boat with her, and after a couple other grouping arrangements, they head out. The shark attacks the kids, hitting one of their boats and causing most of them to capsize and crash into each other in the ensuing panic, throwing several of them, including Mike and Sean, in the water. The other teens help them out of the water while two of them pull Mike out as the shark goes for him and head back to get help. Sean and the others remain adrift on the wreckage of tangled boats. This scene is the last we see of Mike in this film. JAWS 3-D Michael was in his early-20's in 'Jaws 3-D' and in a relationship with Kathryn "Kay" Morgan while working at Sea World. After a great white shark enters Sea World and kills many people, Michael and Kay decide to attempt to kill it, especially after hearing it had used its weight to cause flooding to Sea World's underwater tunnels. They decide to trap it in a pipe. Hearing the shark has been lured into the pipe, Michael and Kay go down to repair the underwater tunnel so the technicians can restore air pressure and drain the water. Calvin orders the pump to be shut down to suffocate the shark, but this act instead allows her to break free from the pipe and attack Michael and Kay, but they are saved by the dolphins. They make their way back to the control room, but the shark appears in front of the window and smashes through the glass, flooding the room and killing a technician. Michael notices FitzRoyze's corpse still in the shark's throat with a grenade, and uses a bent pole to pull its pin, killing the shark. In the aftermath, Mike and Kay celebrate with their dolphins, who survived their brush with the shark. Jaws: The Revenge Michael, in his mid-20's, was happily married in this installment of the 'Jaws' franchise to Carla, to whom he had a daughter named Thea, who was 5 in the film. After Michael's only younger brother Sean is attacked and killed by a 28-foot great white shark, he invites his mother, Ellen, to the Bahamas following the funeral. A few days later, they encounter the same shark that attacked Sean. Jake, Michael's friend, is eager to do research on the shark, because great white sharks hardly come to the Bahamas as the water there is too warm, and sharks are misunderstood creatures, but Michael asks him not to mention the shark due to Ellen's attempts to convince him to find a job on land. Thea goes on an inflatable banana boat with her friend Margaret and her mother while Carla presents her new art sculpture. The shark goes for Thea but attacks and kills Margaret's mother instead. Thea and Carla are traumatized following the attack. Ellen boards Jake's boat to track down the shark, intending to kill it to save the rest of her family. After hearing about what happened, Mike confesses about the shark, infuriating Carla. Mike and Jake are flown by Hoagie to search for Ellen and find the shark in pursuit of their boat. During the search, Hoagie explains to Mike about Ellen's belief that the shark that killed Sean is after her family. When they finally find her, Hoagie lands the plane on the water, ordering Mike and Jake to swim to the boat as the shark drags the plane and Hoagie underwater. Fortunately, Hoagie escapes from the shark. Jake and Mike hastily put together an explosive powered by electrical impulses. They begin blasting the shark with the impulses, which begin to drive it mad; it repeatedly jumps out of the water, roaring in pain. As Jake moves to the front of the boat, the shark lunges, giving it the chance to pull Jake under and maul him. He manages to get the explosive into the shark's mouth before he is taken underwater. Mike continues to blast the shark with the impulses, causing it to leap out of the water again, igniting the bomb as Ellen steers the sailboat towards the shark while thinking back to Sean's demise, the shark's attack on Thea, and when her husband killed the first shark. The broken bowsprit impales the shark, causing it to explode. The shark's corpse then sinks to the bottom of the sea. Mike then hears Jake calling for help, seriously injured but alive and conscious, floating in the water. 'Jaws Unleashed ' 20 years after Jaws: the Revenge was released, Michael Brody, at his early-40's, is now a marine biologist, who captured the 25-foot great white shark for research, only to be put in a holding tank in a large aquarium similar to Sea World. The shark who is the main playable character manages to escape the aquarium after killing an orca whom used to live at the aquarium, and leaving the aquarium destroyed. After this mission, the shark is free to roam. Brody continues trying the shark throughout the game only for the shark to kill Mayor Vaughn and Shaw after the shark destroyed the Orca 2, only for Brody to be rescued by a coast guard helicopter, only for Jaws to be still alive as he begins to follow the chopper into the sunset. Appearances *Jaws *Jaws 2 *Jaws 3D *Jaws: The Revenge *Jaws Unleashed Portrayors *Chris Rebello (1) *Mark Gruner (2) *Dennis Quaid (3) *Lance Guest (4) Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Jaws: The Revenge Category:Jaws Category:Jaws 2 Category:Jaws III Category:Males Category:Brody Family Category:Survivors Category:Shark victims